It is often necessary to open the lid of a piano and hold it open. Hinges and braces have been used to open a piano lid and support its weight for some time. Several difficulties exist in opening a piano lid, keeping it open, and eventually closing it. The piano lid is very heavy and can be difficult to raise. Once the lid is raised, it can be difficult to place the end of the brace into the receiving mechanism. Many braces can be easily knocked out of place, causing the lid to drop. When the heavy lid is closed, it can easily overcome the user's strength and fall too quickly, potentially injuring either the user or the piano. Additionally, traditional hinges and braces do not allow a user to bring a piano lid to rest anywhere between an open and closed position.
The foregoing example of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.